Future Dairy 3rd Universe: Anime Games
by Kaneki of the 13th
Summary: The 3rd universes Deus has an idea, to take people from other universes and have them fight it off in order to choose the next god of time and space
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please enjoy_

Normally talking

 _Thinking_

 _It has been a year since the end of the tragic game between the diary holders as Deus is running out of time. Soon he will die and he still has not found a way to decide his successor._

''Muru Muru'' Deus called from his throne to his servant.

''What is it? Have you chosen your successor? Is it me?'' Muru claimed looking at the soon to be gone god.

Deus patiently looked at her as she said her true desire to be the new god of space and time, without actually saying it, yet he knew he couldn't do that, because her past self was evil, and caused many dimensional problems.

''Sorry, but you will not be the new god, but I have one last job for you, before I take a rest to save myself from disappearing before a successor is chosen, go and find 24 people from different universes, and send them to the empty planet and stop time. If a valuable person is dead, revive him for this chance, we will make them battle it out for survival, to choose the new god of this universe and time.''

Muru looked at him daring not to meet his eye. ''Is it fine if I choose anyone?'' She asked carefully, to make sure he was not provoked

''Anyone with power, strong enough to survive.'' He told her with some irritancy before closing his eyes to fall into a temporary death like state.

The once purple room had started to lose its colours as time slowly progressed and darker shades started to illuminate as the room became darker with the passing hours, as Muru Muru searched through the folders of various universes to find the right people.

''Ken-kun huh'' she said to no one in particular as she was looking through a folder of some boy. ''He seems like a good choice.'' She again said to no one as she turned the page, she took a quick glance down the page before erupting into laughter and clutching her stomach from the laughing. It took her a few minutes to get back to normal as she took deep breaths and looked at the page once again and tried holding her laughter back as tears went down her face. ''All he wanted was to date a girl, and now he is in the biggest hell whole of his life!'' she shouted while laughing. ''Oh well, seems like he will work.'' She said regaining some of her composure and quieting down. ''now on to the next 23.'' She sighed as she sat down and started looking through more folders.

 _A few days later_

Muru Muru sat down as she had 24 different folders beside her, each one of them with data about strong people, just as Deus asked. _''Now all I need to do is make that planet a perfect battlefield, and then we can let the games begin.''_ She thought to herself briefly as she flew to the other planet slowly, with no worries in the world and no idea about what's to come.

Muru Muru had finally reached the abandoned planet as she started her work, she froze time to make her job easier to do and proceeded to chop the planet up from various parts to make it smaller yet still a perfect sphere. She then proceeded to kick the broken pieces into space and watched them drift a far.

'' _This should be far enough.''_ She thought as she snapped her fingers and watched the broken planet pieces break into hundreds of smaller pieces due to the time stop stopping its explosion. _''Now time to bring everyone here.''_ She opened a subspace connected to the planet so that everybody she would summon would gather there and be able to instantly get to the planet.

 _In Japan Tokyo_

It had been a few days since he had eaten, and he was starving for some food as he watched his prey walk by. _''1…2….3….NOW!''_ he thought as he lunged through the bushes towards the helpless old man and stabbed through his heart from behind using his hand. ''Sorry monsieur, but you have the best scent I have smelled in years, it is to say…. TRES BIEN!'' he shouted as soon as he licked his blood and his eyes popped open wide.

He was about to take another bite but Muru Muru had other plans for him, he was frozen in time about to take his bite as Muru Muru appeared beside the time frozen Tsukiyama.

''Tsukiyama Shuu eh.'' She confirmed as she flipped through his file. ''A full blooded ghoul, a monster which eats humans, and also really strong, but not quite what I'm looking for, but he's the one.'' She sighed clearly disgusted by his eating methods.

Muru Muru snapped her fingers as Tsukiyama disappeared into her subspace frozen in time, until she willed him to move again that is. She opened a few more folders and looked through releasing a whistle. ''3 more people from this universe huh? Might as well do them all at once.'' She sighed bored at finding them all and doing these boring jobs.

 _A few hours later in Future Japan Tokyo_

It was a perfect day, A little too perfect for the black swordsman. It has been a year since the GGO event and god was he glad that there were no more life threating situations in the virtual world, after all, how many could 1 person go through before getting annoyed. He looked down at his watch and noticed something odd, it seemed as if time wasn't moving anymore, he shaked his head before he heard her.

''KI-RI-TO!'' Asuna waved from the other side of the street, pronouncing each syllable separately waiting for him to wave back and saw him raise his hand, getting her go to go and meet him. She crossed the road looking both sides to make sure the traffic was clear and gave him her hand. ''Lets go, we're already late.'' She told him looking at her watch and noticed it didn't move before time was actually frozen.

Muru Muru appeared once again and looked at the happy couple evilly. _''This will be truly entertaining, lets see how they fare when they see each other die.''_ Muru Muru thought as she snapped her fingers sending the both of them away to her subspace along with the other 7 frozen in time. ''lets see'' she said opening another folder. ''Oh, another one here as well, she seems pretty weak, another sniper as well huh, this will be truly exciting.'' She exclaimed as she moved past the frozen vehicles and people without a care in the world.

 _A few hours later in the Subspace_

Muru Muru collapsed as soon as she entered the subspace due to overwork of travelling through 8 different universes. She looked around at the competitors and knew that this was going to be fun. _''A few lightning users, fire users, ghouls, ninjas, mages, heroes and ants.''_ She counted on her fingers trembling with excitement at her selection as she decided it was time to explain the rules.

Muru Muru snapped her fingers and watched everyone do what they were about to and then the faces of confusions, she heard a bunch of cries of confusion, fear and many others. ''CALM DOWN!'' she shouted as she looked at the 2 twelve year olds looking around, the silver haired one being cautious and the black haired one with wonder.

 _''Oh my? Im getting turned on.''_ Hisoka said as he looked around and sensed the powers of all the others.

''Komugi, where are you?'' Meruem shouted looking for his friend

''Meruem-sama is that you.'' The girl said as she bowed in front of him.

Meruem was shocked as he looked the girl in front of him. ''Neferpitou, is that you?'' wasn't he dead along with his guards? He looked around and saw no one that he knew. ''Where am I Neferpitou?'' he asked his servant

Neferpitou was as confused as her master. ''I don't know Meruem-sama, it seems as if we were brought back to life.'' She said as she also looked around and saw a power around some people which was….. she did not know what it was. She looked up at Meruem. ''Meruem -sama, there is there weird power around those people, the ones in the orange, gray and white, it looks like nen, but it doesn't feel like it.'' She said to him concerned at what that meant.

Meruem looked around again noticing a red haired girl wearing armor and a man without a shirt holding a long katana. He also saw some big man wearing a hockey mask until he was interrupted by Pitou and looked at the rabbit goddess. ''You are right Pitou, they seem to possess something similar to nen, we must be cautious.'' He said without looking at her and noticing a pink haired guy wearing a scarf, who seemed to look weaker than the rest.

Natsu looked around and couldn't see sign of his blue buddy and cupped both his hands to his mouth and shouted. ''HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU!'' he couldn't seem to see him, he was about to shout once more before being interrupted by the small girl named Muru Muru.

Muru Muru had finally caught all their attentions. ''Listen up everybody.'' She exclaimed to the 24 in front of her. ''You are all about to fight to the death, the winner taking the place of the old god of time and space.'' She let that sink in to everybody as there was a green in kid who started to mutter to himself and a girl who could control gravity started to reassure him that he would not die. ''Some of you have already died, but I have brought you back to life, for this chance to become god.'' A bunch of the dead people now seemed interested. ''If you die here, you die, no excuses, all of you will be able to take your weapons into this world, and as for the virtual gamers, your guys powers from the game will be implemented into your real body when you enter the empty world.'' She exclaimed getting happier and happier as she was almost ready to send them off. ''You will all be sent to a location 10 kilometers away from another person, no more no less, in any direction, time will be stopped in that world so you will not need food to live, and without further ado, good bye and have fun.'' She snapped her fingers sending them all of seeing their shocked expressions right before they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Alliances

Hey guys, thanks for the many views on the first chapter and sorry that it was short, I will try to make my chapters longer overtime and more detailed, and if there is something you do not like about my writing style or question about something that confused you ask away, and without further ado here is the chapter.

Talking

 _Thinking_

 **Action**

 _Chapter 2: Meetings and alliances_

He suddenly appeared in a forest, surrounded by large pine trees and bushes. He slowly looked around noticing the greenery and couldn't help but shout out ''WOW!'' Gon couldn't believe where he ended up as he spun around taking in the scenery which reminded him of the hunter exam.

He sat down and crossed his legs, starting to think. _''I wonder where Killua is? I hope I can find him...and what did that little girl say again? Something about dying and fighting?''_ To be honest Gon himself was scared of what could happen here…. after all, he wasn't with his friend, and he felt really dangerous auras around the people in the room a minute ago.

Gon deciding that moving was the best option sprung up into action and started warming up to make sure he didn't hurt himself while running. He looked around one last time at the scenery before he started sprinting into an unknown direction not knowing what was going to happen next.

'' _At this rate I can reach around 10 kilometers in about 12 minutes, this should be easier than what I did with Kite and during the hunter exam.''_ Gon thought as he saw his surrounding turn to a blur and zip by as he ran without holding back, in hopes of finding his best friend as soon as possible.

He kept moving at the same speed for a while and ended up not finding anyone at all and being exhausted from the running. He sat down in the position he used during his wait for Neferpitou and sighed of boredom. Throwing his head back he shouted in frustration and hope ''KILLUA!'' His voice echoed through out the forest for a few seconds before it stopped. Gon looked from side to side hoping that Killua was near by and he heard him, after waiting a few minutes he knew that his buddy was not coming to him.

Gon decided the best course of action would be to start moving again as he got up and decided to keep going straight ahead, after all how big could this planet be? He just realized something as he stopped dead in his tracks.

'' _Where am I? If I am not back on earth…. Where could this be?''_ Gon started shaking on the spot, but not from fear or distress, but from the excitement of what was to come and the possible friends he could make, not realizing the grave situation he was in at the moment.

He started walking again noticing how there were no animals or birds in this planet, after all he would have heard them by now if there were. He kept looking back ever so often in hopes to find someone as he walked straight ahead until he reached a plain full of weeds of brown which could hide anyone.

'' _What is that?''_ Gon felt confused because he felt an aura of nen, no, not nen, something similar, but it felt… more dangerous than anything, yet at the same time it was filled with warmth and kindness as if there were 2 people in one; a dangerous one and a kind one. Gon cautiously walked forward through the weeds moving them left and right only to find an orange and black suit wearing guy, someone around leorio's age.

He took a step forward carefully stepping on a piece of the broken down weeds when the guy turned, instantly both their eyes locked for a split second before the ninja threw a knife aimed at his chest.

Gon instinctively jumped over it and saw it pass by beneath him, glad that he wasn't hit with it, before seeing another one directed right at him again by the orange suit assailant. Gon saw that there was no way he could dodge it and instantly covered his hand in ko to block the attack expecting it to be an attack of nen like Hisoka's cards.

 **Shlick.** The knife went and got stabbed into his hand as Gon screamed. ''AAAAHHH!'' it hurt so bad but through the pain Gon realized something, that guy did not need nen and could fight without it… or even kill him if needed to or the situation arrived.

''He-hey you okay?'' Gon saw the teen who just stabbed him in the hand approach him and felt something he barely felt; FEAR. ''I'm so sorry… I thought you were coming to kill me and I just reacted instinctively, I am so sorry ya know.'' The teen said to Gon as Gon tried understanding what he had just said. _''He doesn't want to kill me?''_ Gon thought in confusion. The assailant slowly took the knife out of his hand and ripped a part of the bottom of his pants off, next he teared a bunch of the giant weeds off using his knife and used them to tie his broken cloth around his hand to stop the bleeding, Gon didn't stop him in his state of temporary shock.

''This should do it'' the orange ninja muttered as he finally finished tying the cloth around his hand. He let go of his hand and smiled ''There, that should do it!'' He looked up at Gon looking him directly in the eyes with a smile that barely anyone could give. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?'' The assailant named Naruto asked Gon as Gon finally understood that he was not a threat, and it was just a misunderstanding as his shock faded.

Gon did the one thing only he, and no one else did best. He smiled back as wide as possible showing of all his teeth. ''I'm Gon, Gon Freecs, nice to meetcha!'' He extended his bandaged hand as Naruto extended his and gently shook it to make sure he did not hurt him any further.

Gon decided to ask a question that was on his mind ever since he saw his aura, ''Um, Naruto, what is that shroud of aura around you called? It reminds me of nen but it feels different, as if it was made for combat and fighting.''

Naruto was now more confused than ever, Gon noticed his face scrunch up in thinking and confusion. ''I don't know whatcha talkin about Gon, I can't see anything around me…. I think you may be seeing things.'' Naruto told him as he placed his hand on his chin and sat down crossing his legs trying to find out an answer. ''I don't even know how I got here, one minute I was fighting against Kaguya and now…'' Naruto stopped talking and the colour on his face drained until he was yellow and pale. ''Kaguya…'' Naruto muttered as if he was scared.

''What's wrong?'' Gon asked completely clueless to the fact that Naruto was worried right now, Naruto suddenly did not care where he was now, the only thing that remained inside his head was the fact that his world might be in danger and that Kaguya might have killed off everybody he knew by now.

Naruto placed his hands on his head as his head dropped low and sweat started to form on his forehead. ''Killer bee…. Granny Tsunade…... and everybody else….'' Naruto kept muttering to himself in tension as he thought about what must have happened to everyone by now. _''Are they even alive?''_ Naruto thought as his hands started getting sweaty as well and the sun in the sky didn't help as its rays beamed down on him and Gon.

'' _Naruto! Get back to your senses!''_

 _Inside Kurama's seal_

Naruto suddenly found himself in a sewer and then remembered that this is Kurama's seal. He sat down completely worried and started repeating words. ''Konoha… Everyone… Konoha… everyone… Konoha… everyone… Konoha… everyone… Konoha… everyone… Konoha… everyone!'' Naruto screamed the last word as his sadness started leaking and he couldn't believe that everyone he knew might be dead.

''NARUTO!'' the voice echoed throughout the sewers a few dozen times as the water rippled from the source of the noise. Naruto looked up as he got out of his sitting position only to face his partner and friend, the nine tailed fox.

''Kurama…. Everyone might be dead now…. Since Kaguya is back there and I am here in this deserted planet and-'' Naruto started to say but was abruptly cut off by Kurama. ''BAKA!'' the scream once again echoed throughout the sewers as the water rippled in circular waves. The Kyuubi looked as ferocious as ever as he stared at Naruto with his big white eyes and his claws scraping the ground ever so often. ''Now will you listen to me? The real reason I brought you into my domain was to tell you… that everyone is still alive.''

Naruto was confused and shocked by red haired beast's words. ''What do ya mean Kurama?'' Naruto asked literally wanting the answer of relief so bad.

''you have to defeat Kaguya still, because she is here…'' Kurama said announcing that his biggest enemy was right on this planet and perfectly fine.

It took Naruto a few moments to comprehend what his friend was saying and when it sinked in he was caught by a newfound surprise. ''SHE IS HERE!?'' he asked him not totally convinced.

''Yes SHE is HERE!'' Kurama said back literally almost shouting the words she and here as the water rippled again but he wasn't loud enough to make echoes this time.

''This is bad.''

''yes this is, if she wins this contest, she will be able to control time and space and could easily kill off everybody and take ME back.'' Kurama announced getting fearful for his well being.

''Is Sasuke here?'' Naruto asked hoping he was otherwise no one would be able to stop Kaguya.

''I don't know.''

''What do you mean you do not know? How did you know Kaguya is here then?'' Naruto retorted back at the orange monster.

''Listen here Kit, the only reason I knew she was here being because of the fact that my brothers and sisters are a part of her and I could feel their chakra, and your buddy Sasuke doesn't have any of their chakra's so I can't find out if he is here or not, if he isn't then we will need to find another way to kill her off, after all, there are 22 more people out here and we can compromise.''

The information presented to Naruto made sense, after all, there might be someone with the power to seal others away here, and if he is evil he will just need to change their way of thinking and show them the right path.

''Thanks partner, I am calm now due to the fact that everybody I know is not dead, I will be heading out now, and I will find a way to stop her.'' Naruto exclaimed as he turned around showing Kurama the red circle of his jacket as he gave him a thumbs up and left his mindscape.

 _Real World, Gon and Naruto_

Gon was bored, it seemed to him as if Naruto fell asleep. ''HELLLLOOOO.'' He said to Naruto lengthening most of the letters.

Naruto finally came back to the real world only to hear Gon and his weak attempts at waking him up. Naruto raised his head and wiped off the sweat on his forehead using his arm.

''Oh, so you are awake, have you seen anyone here? Or do you know anyone else who came here? I'm trying to find my best friend in the whole entire world; Killua!'' Gon told Naruto excited just by thinking about meeting up with his best friend.

'' _I shouldn't tell him about Kaguya, after all, I don't want him to worry about someone so dangerous and strong, he's just a kid after all.''_ Naruto thought as he answered Gon's question.

''Maybe, I haven't seen anyone, but I have a friend who might be here.'' He said referencing Sasuke to him. ''So about your friend Killua, what type of person is he?'' Naruto asked curiously about his friend.

Gon raised his hands into the air as he stood up and spun around. ''He's the best person in the whole wide world and my best friend, he is the same age as me as well, 12!'' Gon explained to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the kid's happiness while explaining his friend. He got off the floor and stood up only to start walking not making a single noise as he did. ''Well Gon, we should head off if we want to meet this friend of yours.'' Naruto told him as a signal to come after turning around and continuing his tread.

Gon got up as well and headed over to walk beside Naruto as he started to tell him stories of him and Killua and Naruto laughed and listened, because the kid kinda reminded him of himself a little bit and he wanted to help him reunite with his friend, because the more he listened, the more his friend sounded like Sasuke to him.

 _A few kilometers away_

So far she was having a bad, bad day and she didn't even know where she was. Erza had enough for one day and wanted nothing more than to kill the first person she saw. She didn't even get to finish her cake before she was abducted by that small little girl.

''damn it!'' Erza screamed in frustration as she walked forward. Although the sun was beaming bright and she was wearing armor, she didn't feel hot at all, more so over she still felt completely fine.

Erza had ended up in one of the worst spots when she was teleported to this world. A desert. No need to say more, just barren wasteland as far as she could see and never changing although she had been walking for around an hour now.

She kept going with no plan on stopping until she found someone and found out who the bad guys are in this little game of survival, so she could wipe them out.

''Oi!'' Erza heard from her left side as she saw a blue haired man sporting orange glasses on her right. The man casually strolled up to her as a katana hung by his side and a small pistol's handle was sticking out of his pants. As he came close to her he looked her up and down a few times and gave a whistle. ''You from the surface?'' he asked.

Erza was angry at this mans behaviour, no she was furious. _''We are all stuck and have to kill each other and he is checking me out!?''_ She couldn't believe the attitude of this man. And what did he mean by the surface. Erza let out a small oh as the pieces of the puzzle slowly came to her mind. And she could piece together 4 pieces of information so far with what was provided to them. Number 1: They were all from different versions of the same planet. Number 2: that man probably lived underground. Number 3: they were in a contest to become the new god of space and time. And finally number 4: only one of them was going to leave alive.

''Yes I am from the surface, and I am guessing you are from underground right?'' She asked him waiting for a reply.

''More or less.'' The blue tattooed man said as he turned around shaking his hand showing that he really didn't think much about the question.

Erza was pissed, by the act of this man, to turn his back on her and wave her question off, first he checked her out and whistled and now with the disrespect? she raised her fist and swung downwards at the mans head.

 **BOP.** The man dropped to the ground after being hit and pushed himself off the ground and turned around to come face to face with Erza. ''JUST who the hell do you think I am?!'' the man said to her while pointing his thumb towards his chest.

''A normal human.'' Erza replied. It was clear after all, this man knew no magic and couldn't fight, he didn't seem to possess any particular powers either, her guess was that he was going to die real fast.

''I AM KAMINA, that's who!'' he replied to her unfazed by her retort as he lowered his hand and put it on the grip of his katana. ''And I don't care whether you're a woman or not, I will cut you down!'' he said matter of factly.

'' _Kamina huh, 1 down, 22 more to go after I'm done with him.''_ Erza knew that she didn't even need to change forms or weapons, she could easily beat this man with her bare hands and still be unscratched. She was ready to spring into action until she heard a woman's voice behind her, no not a woman, a girl, a teen at that.

''Will you two keep it down? I'm already pissed off and am in no mood to kill for fun, after all, you two might be useful.'' A girl with purple hair sporting a café outfit said. ''And your scents make me want to eat you, so carefully choose what you say.'' She said as her eyes suddenly turned pitch black and red from the middle.

''didn't you hear who I am? MY Name is Kamina!'' Kamina turned around shouting at her as he took out his katana and pointed it at her. ''I am the manliest of men, and as a man I will never lose a fight.'' He said grinning wide and his eyes slanting slightly in preparation at what might happen next, he might have to fight 2 crazy chicks after all.

The purple haired girl had enough of that mans blabbering, she was going to kill him. It had been only a few minutes and he was already annoying. She rushed forward at the man ready to stab through him using her hands until the red haired girl came in front of her and the next moment Touka was lying on the ground with a sword pointed at her throat. _''What just happened? How did a human out speed me and push me to the ground? Ghouls should be way stronger than humans.''_ Touka was now confused at what just happened and how it happened.

Kamina could barely keep up at what he saw, one moment the purple haired girl charged at him and he thought he was a goner, the next the red haired girl had the other one on the ground with a sword at her throat. He could seriously be killed here; this was more dangerous than gunmen. And he liked IT.

Erza was surprised the girl had this much speed, but it was nothing compared to hers, when the purple haired girl tried to attack the man all she had to do was get in between them, smack her on the shoulder to push her down and take her sword out to make sure she doesn't escape, this was far too easy… a little too easy if she said so herself, the best course of action would be to ask questions now.

''Hey you.'' Erza said as she poked her swords tip gently onto the purple haired girls shoulder. ''What's your name and what are you?'' she asked.

Touka decided that answering her question would be the best choice, after all, she didn't want to die yet. ''My name is Touka, and I am a ghoul.'' She said calmly with no hint of fear on her face, after all, if worst comes to worst she would take out her kagune and try to kill the red head with that.

''Okay Touka, my name is Erza, I am a mage and may I ask you what a ghoul is?''

''A ghoul is a person that eats humans to survive, that is their sole food source.'' _''Besides coffee that is.''_ Touka thought to herself, hiding that piece if info from the others.

''OI! Don't ignore me! I am the leader of team Gurren, and have saved the earth, so show some respect.'' Kamina said in the background raising his arms and ranting, moving from side to side. ''And what the hell is a Mage anyways? Huh miss bossy pants!''

''Okay, I have reached a decision!'' Erza said completely ignoring Kamina's words. ''We 3 will work together to get rid of the big threats and after that we are done, got it?'' She said raising her sword and putting it back in its holder and bending down and giving Touka her hand afterwards.

Touka unsure of what was happening took the hand and got up, brushing the sand off herself immediately. ''Ok, I get it, we will help each other until this twisted game is almost done then we head our separate ways, right?''

''Correct.'' Erza replied.

Kamina was listening to their conversation and immediately retorted back. ''Then I am the team leader, and this is a part of team Gurren!'' he claimed before being hit in the head by none other than Erza.

''No, this is an alliance, not a team, now shut up and let's go.'' Erza said pointing towards a snowy mountain in the distance as she started jogging.

''If you can't keep up, I will kill you.'' Touka said to Kamina as her eyes revered back to their normal colours and she followed Erza.

Kamina didn't say anything, he was thinking about how Simon was doing, was he okay right now? He did see him in the subspace before they were sent here and separated but didn't get a chance to talk to him. He heard everything the other 2 said as he followed behind them to their next destination not knowing his fate, or anyone else's in this messed up game.

 _On the other side of the planet_

 **Crack,** the burly man walked forward as he cracked his middle finger with his thumb. He raised his head slightly and sniffed around as he stopped walking.

''I know your there, come on out, human.'' The man in the hockey mask said as he cracked his index finger this time. **Crack** , went his finger from the force, as he slowly started walking over to the tree in front of him, he wanted to see the persons face right before he finished her off. After all, he could smell her and there was no way she could run, he could only imagine her screams of anguish before she would die.

 **Crack** , his ring finger went which he subconsciously did this time due to the scene he would encounter right now, which he was imagining, before he ended her life and feasted upon her flesh.

Yamoori knew he was given this second chance to do what he hadn't finished; torturing the people of the world! He finally reached the tree and was standing behind it full aware of the fact that the girl was on the other side. _''Should I stab her through the tree? No I MUST see her face full of fear!''_ Jason thought to himself as he turned around the corner only to be met by a girl with brown hair and glasses.

 **Bang!** Jason suddenly found himself in pain as he did not expect the girl to fight back and started laughing as he was hurt and screaming. ''Feisty bitch!'' he screamed as he aimed a punch at her and swung forward his right arm, but the girl was proven agile as she stepped to the side and aimed at him using a sniper as the end of it was pointed at his heart.

 **Bang!** The girl turned around and started walking away without looking to see if Yamoori was alive or not, trusting her aim and her gun's power, until she heard a rustle behind her, she turned around expecting nothing and it being her imagination, only to see the ghoul named Jason up and ready with Kagune out, rushing towards her!

''W-w-what is that?!'' Sinon said in surprise before she saw the burly man move his purple and black kagune towards her, Sinon tried jumping out of the way before the kagune switched directions and stabbed her through her left leg.

''AAAAHHH'' she screamed in agony as her leg became a bloody mess and blood started dripping on to the ground, she couldn't even move due to the spiky kagune sticking through her leg and she knew she was trapped.

''HAHAHAHA, give me more, more MORE, MORE!'' Jason screamed as he took the kagune out sending shocks of pain throughout Sinon's body and aimed the kagune towards her other leg this time. Sinon seeing where he was aiming jumped using her right leg and did a roll in mid air towards him aiming and shooting her rifle when it was a few centimeters away from his head, to go for a one shot one kill hit. **Bang!**

The Shot's sound alerted a girl with red hair and barely any clothes on a few meters away to their location as she guessed where the sound came from, turned around and started running to what she believed to be another sniper in this empty world, and hopefully an ally.

Jason simply willed his kagune in front of his head to block the bullet as it harmlessly fell to the ground flattened, before he grabbed Sinon by the throat as she was falling and started to run forward towards a tree. **Smack!** Sinon gasped for breath as the ghoul smacked her in to a tree and she barely remained conscious and the air was forced out of her.

 **Smash!** Sinon almost lost conscious this time and lulled into darkness for a few seconds before grasping reality as she saw herself on the ground noticing that she couldn't move, most likely due to her bones being broken.

''You're not breaking! You are not breaking!'' Jason shouted as he picked her up by her right leg, the one which wasn't broken and started swinging her around by it spinning around himself in the process and letting her go as she zoomed towards another tree.

Sinon barely had any breath to even scream as her brain started to succumb to the pain and all she felt was the blows to herself. She hit the tree head first and fell to the ground motionless, like a lump of dead meat, or a bag of sand.

She looked up and saw Jason slowly approaching her as he took out a small tool, something which resembled clippers to her, out of his coats inner pocket. In the small time that he reached her, picked her up and used his kagune to pin her against the wall she realized one thing; she was going to be tortured and killed slowly! And there was no one to save her.

She began her struggle as she tried moving left and right only for the ghoul's kagune to release her for a split second, just to stab her right through the stomach. She coughed out blood and wondered why she wasn't dying until she noticed a little bar on the top left of her vision and realized one horrible thing; she was her real self with her GGO avatars skills and abilities, that meant that her health regeneration would heal her wounds and he could keep torturing her, she looked down slowly struggling to see from her current position to notice her left leg slowly repairing itself and only hoped that her capturer wouldn't notice.

''I see, you lowly human can regenerate like a ghoul, and as fast as Kaneki.'' The ghoul looked up and through his mask locked eyes with Sinon, sending a shiver down her spine, before his eyes turned black and red and she felt total fear and her body felt completely numb all of a sudden, suddenly realizing that he was not even a little bit human.

Jason started laughing as he couldn't control himself and cracked his middle finger on his right hand again. ''Perfect, perfect PERFECT, PERFECT!'' he shouted as he lowered his tool near her toes and started snapping the tool near it, not touching it as it made noises; **SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP!''**

 **BANG, BANG, BANG!** A sniper went off in the distance as Jason was hit on his left hand, which was holding the tool knocking it out and sending it into the bushes, the second shot hit him in his left knee, and before the 3rd could hit him in the head he took his kagune out of Sinon, who let out a gasp from the pain and blocked the shot saving himself by a split second.

He looked up only to see a girl in a red and black bikini holding a sniper aimed at him on top of the cliff which marked the divide between the desert area and the forest.

The girl jumped down and shot at him in midair again which Jason effortlessly blocked with his kagune as it swirled around him, ready to kill.

''Remember this name monster.'' The girl said as she landed on the ground and spat out the word monster with disgust.

''I, Yoko will be the one to end your life, and make sure that you never hurt anyone anymore.'' She said as she rushed towards him and slid on the ground when she was around 100 meters away from him, aiming a shot towards his head, and shot only to quickly shoot again at the same spot and finally shoot a final shot at his leg.

Yamoori didn't expect this and protected his head not expecting to get shot somewhere else, only to get shot in his other leg; the right one and screamed in anger and frustration as he snapped his index finger with his thumb and started shouting.

'' Kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL you! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'' he said as he snapped his middle finger this time and his incomplete Kakuja armor surrounded his body and he dashed forward without any warning.

Yoko jumped backwards and aimed a shot at him in midair **Bang!** Only to unintentionally hit his mask freeing his face for shots. The distance between them closed up and he was only 10 meters away, enough for his kagune to grab her.

The now red Kakuja covered Yamoori extended his kagune and closed her up in it and whipped her at the cliff which she jumped off of.

Yoko hit the wall and grunted in pain as she tried getting up only for Jason to appear in front of her and swing his left hand at her. She rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the hit only for the wall to get destroyed by the hit and for Jason to turn around and look at her again as she was in a helpless state now.

''I'll destroy you! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE A SlOPPY MESS OUT OF YOU!'' Jason screamed as his mind wasn't in its right place right now as he swung his now spiky kagune down towards Yoko.

 _To be continued_

 **Thanks for the support guys, don't forget to tell me your favourite part about todays chapter and what you didn't like, and with this, see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Invincible Rabbit

Yo, Its your boi Kaneki of the 13th here with your next highly anticipated chapter of the anime games. For all of you who are wondering where I got the idea from, it just popped up in my head one day. And can I just say how happy I am! 100 views on my first 2 chapters alone, thanks for the massive support guys, don't forget to tell your friends who read Fanfics about mine, Don't forget to give me your thoughts about what you liked/ didn't like about the chapter and what you don't like about my writing style. finally, I just wanted to say listening to anime osts while reading makes it more fun, and without further ado here's the chapter.

 _Chapter 3: The Invincible Rabbit_

The hero in training couldn't calm down. He paced back and forth on the snowy mountain with no idea where he was or why he was here in the first place! He kept muttering random thoughts and ideas to himself as he walked backwards and forwards with his index and middle fingers on his chin in deep concentration.

''The snow seems to only fall on this mountain itself and doesn't seem to affect the surrounding landscapes, from here I can see there's a desert on one side and a forest, or tree type domain in the area lower from the desert cliffs.'' He muttered to himself as he kept pacing back and forth in tension, trying to make sense of what he was doing on this mountain in the first place.

He finally stopped his pacing and stopped in his spot not moving an inch. When it seemed as if he was frozen he then suddenly started shaking and when it seemed as if he was freezing he jumped up with his fist raised in the air and with a tremendous voice shouted; ''Let's go!''

The green suited hero started his trek across the snowy mountain as the wind blew in his face and pushed his hair back sticking it up even more than usual. He slowly moved through the deep snow which reached up to his knees as he treaded through with no intention of stopping until he found someone, after all, he remembered that the little flying girl said that everyone would be 10 kilometers apart.

 _''What if the person I meet is a villain? What would All Might do?''_ Deku wondered as he continued his slow yet treacherous journey that seemed to take forever. _''I know! He would get ready for the fight and yell out: 'It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!' and then go and beat the villain without any trouble at all. Maybe I should try doing the same as him!''_

Deku stopped walking and took a deep breath and in his best impression of his idol hero shouted out. ''It-its's fine now. W-why? Because I am h-here!'' and started laughing soon afterwards at himself for doing something as silly as imitating his teacher.

He kept trekking forward for a few more minutes until he got an idea, one that would require big risks and dangers that even he didn't know of, yet he would do it anyways.

Deku slowly changed his path and started walking up the mountain instead aiming to reach the top, he believed that if he reached the top of the mountain he could see someone from there and try to meet up with them, and if there was someone at the top already, that would make his job a whole lot easier.

The path up the mountain proved to be even harder than the path around it, and Deku obviously knew that but still decided to go up in the slight sliver of hope that there he would be able to achieve his goal of finding somebody up there.

Deku kept going for a few more minutes until he reached a cliff-like part of the mountain, which he would have to climb in order to get to the top and increase his chances of finding somebody.

 _''There's no way I could climb that but what if I can control my power enough that I can jump up there like All Might!''_ Deku thought to himself as an alternate and faster way of reaching the top.

He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness and in his mind as he repeated a single sentence over and over again in deep concentration; _''Imagine the egg not breaking, imagine the egg not breaking, imagine the egg not breaking, imagine the egg not breaking….''_

Deku started bending his legs a little and his feet's positions changed slowly as he kept repeating the words in his empty mind and started imagining a single egg, one in which he was containing his power and if he over did it he would hurt himself and the egg would shatter and explode violently.

Deku had finally reached the right knee length for a jump and started remembering the time he jumped that high when he saved Uraraka from the giant robot in U.A's entrance exam, using that as a focus point he opened his eyes and imagined himself saving someone; someone who was stuck on the top of the cliff, and if he messed up and broke his legs, he and the trapped man would both die!

His eyes were now shining with determination as he bended down a little more and his quirk activated. The power coursed through his veins and his legs as he struggled to control it and bit his tongue hard, blood starting to leak from his mouth slightly.

The power had finally reached the sole of his feet as he launched himself off the ground, the force of the jump blasting the snow away in all directions as he flew up at the speed of light.

 _''IT did not break! IT DID not break! IT DID NOT break! IT DID NOT BREAK! I did it, I did it, finally I did it!''_ Deku couldn't believe that he was able to control his power as he looked down to check his legs for a split second and saw them perfectly fine.

He was reaching the edge of the top and grabbed onto it as he flew by causing himself to abruptly stop in midair hanging for a few second before the wind died down and he fell back first on to the snow and sighed of happiness.

He was sweating hard despite the freezing temperatures and snow and knew that he came a step closer to mastering his power as he laid there completely unaware of the goddess that was watching him with her 3 eyes.

Deku wiped the sweat of his brow whilst he was on the ground heaving and panting for breath. He slowly raised himself only to look up and see the rabbit goddess in front of him floating above the ground in her white kimono.

Deku slowly looked upwards to meet her eyes only to witness 2 blank white eyes and a 3rd red one on her forehead.

Deku crawled backwards slightly using his hands and legs in fear only for one of his hands to go over the edge and almost falling.

 _''She doesn't seem nice, I can sense that she isn't good, I just have a feeling, if this is my next test be it, I WILL BECOME A HERO!''_ Deku reassured himself as he started remembering various knowledges for defeating villains he had wrote in his 13 different journals.

He started running towards her and in between his run he spun around backwards scooping up some snow which he threw at her as he turned back around to distract her and went up to punch her in the face.

The goddess was caught by surprise at the boy's fighting style and was hit by the full force of his punch only to spin around and kick him in the face using the momentum of the punch to her advantage.

Deku raised his left arm to block the kick not expecting too much power as he was blown slightly to his right, trying to use his advantage he took a step forward and aimed an uppercut using his right arm.

The goddess easily blocked the punch using her left hand and aimed in to reach him with her right, she knew that if she gets him in her hold even once he wouldn't be able to escape.

Her reaction wasn't unnoticed by the green suited hero as he jumped up narrowly avoiding her hands approach and went for a punch. He cocked his arm back when he was in midair and on top of her as various memories flooded his brain, each and every punch, each time he broke his arm but he didn't when he punched Noumu, _''I CAN CONTROL IT!''_

The energy once again flooded through his veins burning them up with energy as he went down head first, ready to use his momentum to his advantage, the goddess was in no position to move and was left undefended as her reach failed.

 _''Her power most likely has something to do with grabbing me, just like with the freak with all the hands.''_ Deku recalled remembering the man who could turn people to nothing by touching them. _''As long as she doesn't touch me, I CAN WIN!''_ All of his previous worries disappeared as he was now fully ready, his arm was fully powered up now as the sleeve of his arms ripped apart due to the power.

 **DETROIT SMASH!** he shouted as he reached her and let his right arm fly forward aiming a punch to her face. His punch connected and the mountain started breaking as cracks filled it through and through due to the excessiveness of his power.

The mountains peak was destroyed as his punch kept going down with the rabbit goddess, and throughout the whole journey only one thing remained in his mind. _''I DID IT, I CONTROLLED IT AGAIN!''_

 **SMASH,** they both landed on the ground with Deku's fist in her face as there was no more peak of the snowy mountain, all that remained was a crater in the middle of the once was mountain. Cracks appeared all over the ground around them as the snow was blasted away leaving a few meters of solid ground.

 _''I won, this is my win, I've succeeded All Might.''_ Deku was panting heavily as turned around to walk away only to fall down, face first. Not because he tripped or was tired, Deku's face was now clouded with fear as he couldn't move anymore and he heard one voice behind him, a voice which sent shivers colder than the weather down his back.

''Give me back my chakra!'' the rabbit goddess screamed as Deku felt his power slowly being drained and he couldn't move an inch. He realized that her power could immobilize people that she grabs and suck their power out until they were dry dead corpses! And he couldn't do anything!

 _With Gon and Naruto_

Gon and Naruto had covered quite some distance and were reaching near the desert cliffs, it was only a few more kilometers away.

In that whole time Gon had told Naruto about his whole story starting from the hunter exam up till when he met his father; Ging on top of the world tree.

They kept walking a little bit more until Naruto had an idea and smacked himself on the forehead as he stopped walking.

Gon looked at him confused. ''What's wrong Naruto?'' he asked in his bent over position with his hands behind his back.

Naruto laughed at his question and his own silliness. ''You see, I just remembered a way to find everyone faster ya know, instead of explaining to you I'll show you!'' Naruto said as he did his trademark hand sign and shouted out. ''Kage bunshin no jutsu!''

Suddenly there were 10 clones around him as Gon was awed by his skills and looked around not believing his own eyes.

''Are they real?'' Gon asked his eyes full of wonder at what his orange companion just did, not believing his own eyes.

''Go ahead and touch them'' Naruto said with his arms crossed and a grin. Gon then proceeded to poke each and every one of them until he was satisfied.

''WOW!' He shouted out in excitement as he was really impressed by his skill and couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

Naruto gave the clones a signal that looked like 2 pointed fingers up in the sky, before all 10 of his clones nodded and scattered in different directions hoping to find allies and Gon's friend Killua.

''You see Gon, with these clones we might be able to find your friend Killua faster, but if he is as skilled of an assassin as you told me, we might not find him ya know.'' Naruto explained to Gon trying to explain they might no find Killua this way either, when they suddenly heard a gigantic sound which resembled an explosion and they both started running without needing to say anything to each other towards the source of the sound.

They reached the edge of the desert cliffs pretty quickly and easily jumped over it due to the natures of their upbringings.

They were met with something they quite didn't expect, a broken snowy mountain, or in other words a mountain with no peak and what seemed like a crater several 10's of kilometers away.

Naruto looked at Gon and knew that Kaguya might be there and decided to ask Gon a question which he really didn't want to ask. ''Hey Gon, I'm going to the mountain, and it seems like a long journey and we don't know what kind of dangers we could find there, are you sure you wanna come with me, its dangerous ya know.''

Gon shaked his head with a no and Naruto proceeded to turn around and start walking believing that his answer was a solid no before he heard Gon's true answer.

''Naruto, I'll go wherever you go, we're friends after all.'' Gon smiled at him as he ran to catch up to him over the barren earth.

''Try to keep up, I don't wanna be late ya know.'' Naruto said as he started running with his arms behind him in the traditional ninja style run and Gon effortlessly keeping up as they headed towards the crater and the wasteland slowly changed to sand, the further they went the sandier it got, slowing them down until it was a true desert which they would have to cross.

 _With Yoko, Sinon and Jason_

Yoko thought this was it as she saw the spiky kagune of Jason coming down towards her head.

 _''So this is how I die huh, from a monster while trying to save a girl, I wanted something a bit more romantic but oh well.''_ Yoko closed her eyes and accepted her fate knowing that there was no way she could escape and survive from this monster.

 **BANG!** Yoko quickly opened her eyes at the sound of a sniper rifle being shot and was met with the sight of Jason staggering backwards a little. She quickly got up and winced in pain slightly before jumping back to create some distance between her and the monster, she then proceeded to turn around and saw Sinon holding her sniper, her wounds slowly closing.

''H-how?'' she was astonished at how the girl was healing up her most vital injuries.

Sinon could see her life bar and heard Yoko's question and decided that she would explain later, her bar was a quarter away from being full and she knew that was when she would fully regenerate all her wounds and holes.

''I promise I'll explain later but now.'' Sinon pointed at Jason who was still in shock; ''we should focus on taking that thing down, I have a plan, it might not work but it's the best chance we got, I need you to hold him off for 10 minutes, that's all I need before I'm healed and then I think I can manage something.'' She said quickly as to not waste any time, since they barely had any in the first place.

''You got my back?'' Yoko asked her with a smile despite the pinch they were in. Sinon raised a thumbs up and got back to aiming on Jason.

 **Bang!** Jason was shot again this time in the left arm, he roared out in anger as he combined his kagune with Kakuja armor to his right arm making a dark red colour appear all over his armor with light red spirals leading to his right hand.

He snapped his middle finger one last time before it was also covered up by his kagune and roared out.

''I'LL KILL YOU, MAKE A SLOPPY MESS OUT OF YOU! TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!'' he shouted out as he once again rushed at Yoko with his kagune hand out and swung it at a ridiculous speed towards her as she jumped over it and shot at him.

He raised his Kagune to block the bullet before he was shot by Sinon in the left foot and he snarled out in pure anger and started running towards Sinon before Yoko came in his way.

 **Bang!** Yoko aimed a shot at his face but Jason just spun around as the bullet just hit his armor on his back and fell without any effect and he then swung his kagune out using the momentum of his spin to speed it up even more.

Yoko ducked this time only to be punched by his left arm in the face and was sent sprawling in the dirt until she hit a tree and landed on her stomach. She tried getting up only to realize she had hurt her right arm when she hit the tree's trunk and proceeded to sit there with her back against the tree.

 _''If I'm going down, I'll go down fighting!''_ Yoko told her self as she turned her head towards Sinon who was trying to desperately reach her by crawling.

''ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES!'' Sinon shouted as tears raced down her face and she tried crawling using all her energy as blood stained the green grass. _''He's going to kill her!''_

Jason's Kakuja armor disappeared slowly as he was hunched over on both of his arms and his bullet wounds were almost healed. He looked at Sinon and Yoko once before he started laughing.

He turned his attention towards Sinon before he was shot by Yoko in the chest.

 _''Shit, I missed, the recoil is too much!''_ Yoko thought as she saw her bullet miss his heart due to the extra recoil she couldn't handle without her other arm.

Jason screamed out in anger as he snapped his middle finger and ran over to Yoko, grabbing her by her broken arm hard in response leading Yoko to scream with a high pitched voice.

''YOKO!'' Sinon screamed as her leg was now fully healed and she started running towards Jason taking out her handgun shooting him in the chest only for the bullets to do no harm as she fell onto her knees.

 _''WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY! WHY AM I SO WEAK!''_ Sinon thought as she remembered Kirito and Yoko's bravery during fighting without any fear, why couldn't she fight like that? Tears streaked her face as Jason approached her dragging Yoko along side with her.

''RUN, RUN GIRL, DON'T DIE, RUN AND LIVE!'' Yoko screamed as tears started filling her eyes and a few started falling.

None of her words reached Sinon as she was lost and broken from inside out. the only thing that was running through her mind was the fact that she was stronger than Yoko and couldn't do anything!

''AAAAAHHHHH!'' Sinon screamed at her own weakness as she hunched over and started crying.

Jason slowly approached her and cracked his index finger and started laughing. **Snap!** Went Yamoori's finger this time as he finally reached Sinon picking her up from the head and started laughing while all Sinon did was cry as tears streaked her face.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Jason laughed madly as he looked from Sinon to Yoko, and from Yoko to Sinon a few times. He threw Yoko up in to the air and Yoko tried shooting again when she had the chance only for him to side step it missing him completely.

 **Thud!** Yoko landed on the ground as the air was pushed out of her from the ground.

Sinon had finally regained her senses from the noise of Yoko falling and stared at her with fear and shame, shame that she couldn't do anything!

Jason started laughing again and put his foot in top of Yoko's head as he looked at Sinon in the eye with his red and eyes full of pleasure.

''If you come with me, I'll let her go, how about it?'' he smiled at Sinon

''DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!'' Screamed Yoko from underneath his foot. ''He's lying…'' she sobbed out the words as she turned her face down at failing to save an innocent girl, she was so young.

Sinon couldn't choose, how could she? She started sobbing once more.

''WHY ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE! MY OWN LIFE OR A COMRADES! CHOOSE MEEEE!'' Screamed Sinon as Jason smiled and raised his foot off of Yoko and started walking past her with Sinon in his head before he smashed his foot down on Yoko who screamed out in pain and agony.

Sinon looked at the scene and became enraged. She was now fully healed as she tried to kick Jason in response which he laughed and smashed her down once more.

''You lied.'' Sinon said as she watched Jason walk over to before grabbing Yoko.

''What did you say? I can't hear you?'' Jason mocked Sinon by moving his ear closer to her.

''YOU LIED! YOU LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAr, Liar, liar…'' Sinon had enough, her heart couldn't take anymore, Jason threw Yoko towards her and she closed her eyes knowing that they both were going to die. And she couldn't do anything about that.

''Someone…Anyone…Save me…'' she said weakly with her eyes closed as one final tear dropped.

 _With Deku_

It has been a few minutes that the goddess had grabbed her and Deku knew this was his last as his body became weak. His life flashed before his eyes, his friends, Kaa-chan, All Might. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

 _Simultaneously at both areas_

Sinon saw her life flash before her eyes in the darkness, all she did was play GGO, but she had made many friends, Kirito, Asuna and the many others.

Yoko saw her time with Kamina, Simon and the rest of team Gurren as she was in midair, smiling that she would finally be with Kamina.

Deku hadn't fulfilled his dream, he smiled at his uselessness at not becoming a hero, just like his nickname Deku, given to him by Kaa-chan and closed his eyes.

Deku heard something hit the goddess behind him and found himself being able to suddenly move he slowly looked up to see a girl with purple hair and black and red eyes with some red wings coming out of her back.

''Are you stupid?'' Touka said looking up at the rabbit goddess who had moved back to avoid the hit. ''There's not a single thing here, that belongs to you.'' She said as their eyes finally met, white blank ones staring back at black and red ones.

Yoko was falling down until someone grabbed her and placed her down beside Sinon gently, someone with yellow hair and a blue headband she saw before going unconscious.

Sinon slowly opened her eyes and saw someone standing between her and Jason and sighed of relief, that someone was finally here to save them.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. He may be a clone, but he will save them! He activated his Bijuu mode as his yellow and black coat appeared and he felt the power of his partner fill him up.

''You don't need to fight anymore ya know.'' He said to the barely conscious Sinon as he cracked his fingers with his other hand and summoned the truth seeker orbs to his side ready to fight the monster in front of him.

 _With the clone and Jason_

Naruto looked at Jason and decided that he should try to change his ways.

''Why, what's the reason for doing this?'' Naruto said as he looked at Jason's ghoul eyes. ''Haven't you've been hurt before? Stop this, I don't want to kill anybody, just change Naruto said as he took a step forward towards the monster.''

Jason laughed and laughed at the fool in front of him, change? Was he crazy? **Crack,** it was his ring finger this time and Jason decided to answer this guy's last questions.

''I was tortured by some asshole for being a human eater, and that asshole didn't show me any compassion, but I am thankful to him, for because of him, I am this way now, all this power! And don't think I will change, because you're next, for interrupting my torture, I will kill you slowly.'' Jason told Naruto as his anger started to flood through his body and his Kakuja came out once again and combined with his kagune on his right arm.

Naruto sighed, he looked down thinking about how many people said that to him but changed afterwards and looked up at him.

''THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!'' Naruto exclaimed as he rushed forward at him, he came up in front of him in an instant and kicked him only for it to do nothing, before Jason grabbed his leg and Naruto looked wide eyes that he wasn't hurt.

''I'M NOT LETTING GO!'' Jason exclaimed as he unattached his kagune from his armor and aimed it towards Naruto, before Naruto used his truth seeker orb to protect himself from the hit and took out his rod from his sleeve and aimed it at Jason's stomach.

 **SHLICK!** The rod went right through him as Sinon saw in amazement at the unnatural she was seeing in front of her before she was lulled into darkness from being tired.

Jason seemed to start screaming as he twisted Naruto's legs but Naruto decided otherwise as he took out his second rod and stabbed it through both of his arms to stop him from twisting his leg before Jason slammed him down on the ground.

That wasn't enough to hurt Naruto as he was now and he sighed seeing how that man wasn't going to change he summoned another clone quickly to take the girls to safety as the clone went off to do his job.

Naruto decided that he wasn't going to change and charged a Rasengan which he jammed into his arms to destroy them as they blew apart, sending his rod into the sky, which he jumped up and grabbed before throwing it straight at Jason's head.

Jason used his kagune to block the attack but the force proved too much as it pierced his kagune and was a split second away from touching his head before a cat like girl ripped through Naruto and he disappeared with a poof, also sending the rod away which almost killed Jason.

Jason's Kakuja disappeared as he witnessed his life being saved by some girl.

''That was close wasn't it?'' Neferpitou said as she turned and looked at Jason who was astounded that he was saved by a mere…. No she didn't smell like human, she smelled like a mixture of many animals and species.

''I think we should team up; we could definitely win this.'' _''And then I will kill you and myself making Meruem-sama the new god.''_ Thought Neferpitou while talking to Jason

''Oh yeah, how rude, my name is Neferpitou.'' She told Jason.

'' _She seems useful; I will kill her when she drops her guard near the end.''_ Jason thought as he looked at her. ''My name is Yamoori, but you shall address me as Jason.'' He commanded her.

'' _Is her ordering me around?! I only take orders from my king!''_ ''Okay Jason.'' She said with a smile. _''I need him right now; I must play along.''_

Jason started walking away as Neferpitou followed suit, ready to kill him any chance he tried to betray her with Jason ready for the same as his arms regenerated painstakingly.

 _With Deku_

Deku slowly tried to get up before the café uniformed ghoul quickly grabbed her and left him beside Kamina.

''Hey Kamina watch over him, or I will kill you.'' Touka said barely looking at him before going back to the front sides with Erza.

''Team Gurren to the rescue!'' Kamina shouted out pointing at Kaguya with his sword. ''And ready to take you down.'' He smirked

''Lets go Touka!'' Erza commanded as she concentrated for a second before shouting out. ''REQUIP! Heaven's Wheel Armor!'' her armor changed quickly but left her revealed for a second in the time which Deku turned red and looked away and Kamina got a nosebleed as he held his nose.

 _''The enemy can fly, and she seemed to have taken no damage from whatever destroyed this mountain.''_ She looked at Deku for a split second before turning her attention back to Kaguya. _''was it him who destroyed this mountain? Oh well.''_

''Oi, Erza it seems as if the woman in front of us can drain a person's power by touching them, don't let her grab you!'' Touka shouted over the blizzard which suddenly started a few minutes ago due to Deku's punch's effect wearing off the environment

''Got it!'' Erza replied.

Touka started running towards Kaguya and aimed a kick towards her before she saw her raising her arm left arm up to grab her leg. Touka decided to activate her kagune, sending her red spikes at her face, before Kaguya teleported behind her and reached her arms out to grab her.

 **Blumenblatt!** Erza rushed towards Kaguya with two of her swords before Kaguya turned around sending a fire ball at her, Erza dodged it by spinning around it narrowly dodging it and kept rushing at her without missing a beat. Touka didn't miss her opportunity as well as she tried to stab Kaguya in the back with her hand only for the goddess to move to the side and raise the earth up underneath Touka

 _''What the hell is she!''_ Touka thought as she was launched up into the air only to be hit with a fireball, landing to the ground in agony as she twitched around for a few seconds. Erza rushed at Kaguya, but Kaguya proved to be fast as she teleported once again way above them.

Erza smirked, she was expecting that after all.

''NOW!'' Touka shouted out as she launched her spikes again, in pain this time and Erza summoned all her swords in their glory, she raised her hand towards Kaguya and shouted out ''Dance, My Blades!'' her swords went in their circle formation towards Kaguya and spilt up, she was trapped!

Kaguya started moving upwards and Deku noticed something, she was going to teleport again!

 _''Whenever she moves upwards a little bit she is about to teleport, not when I'm around!''_ Deku got up but Kamina tried to catch him to no avail.

''OI, where you going!'' Kamina shouted out as Kaguya was slowly moving upwards

 _''CONCENTRATE!''_ Deku thought as the power coursed through him again, despite the fact he was drained, he was not going to let his saviour's attempts go to waste!

The power spread throughout his whole body this time as he suddenly appeared on top of Kaguya who looked up in surprise.

 _''I can't seem to open other dimensions in this world!''_ Kaguya thought in anger as she saw Deku on top of her.

 **DETROIT SMASH!** The punch hit Kaguya full force as she was blasted into the hail of swords and kagune spikes being stabbed in every place of her body.

The goddess was now trapped but she had only one escape! She had to merge with the environment to escape this one!

As Kaguya fell Erza was rushing towards the area she would fall at to kill her, but Kaguya had other plans as she quickly teleported herself to the ground and merged with it leaving the mountain and the swords on the ground as the kagune spikes disappeared.

''Damn it! She got away from us!'' Erza screamed in frustration before she heard a noise from above.

''AAAAHHHHHH!'' Deku screamed as he was falling towards the ground at a quick pace before Erza flew up using her armor and grabbed him flying down and gently placing him on the ground.

''That was a nice job you did there, I can't believe you hold so much power! Did you destroy this mountain?'' Erza asked Deku

Deku couldn't talk, he was in pain, he slowly lifted up his jacket to reveal a small hole in the side of his abs reaching out to the other side. He pointed towards Touka indicating that it was her spikes.

Touka's eyes widened, she had just hurt a teammate by accident, and a valuable one at that.

Erza looked at the wound and decided there was only one way she could be able to help; sure it would cause the kid quite a lot of pain but there was no choice.

She walked over to Kamina calmly before ripping off his cape.

''MY CAPE!'' Kamina shouted when she took it from him but Erza gave him one look that told him that if he messed around right now, he would die.

She walked over to Touka and decided that she needed a stick.

''Hey Touka, give me one of those spikes you use for combat, I need it to help greenie over there.'' She said pointing over her back at the now laid down Deku.

Touka shot a spike at the ground near Erza's feet which she took out and wrapped Kamina's cloak around at one end. She walked over to Deku and sat down before she reequipped to her flame empress armor.

She set the cloak on fire before shoving it into Deku's wound.

''NO NO NO NO NO, STOP PLEASE, IT HURTS!'' Deku shouted out only for Erza to remove keep it there as the wound started closing up a little and she took it out afterwards. She then proceeded to take off Deku's jacket and leave it on the ground. She picked up some of the snow and put it into the sleeves of the jacket and coated it on to his wound before tying his jacket around him skillfully closing his wound.

''Let's go.'' Erza said as she started walking away.

Touka followed suit and started walking away with them as they slowly walked up the crater walls.

''What about him?'' Kamina said pointing towards Deku with his thumb.

''There's nothing more we can do, if we take him along he will slow us down, he is safe here and since time is stopped as the little girl said he wont need food or water. So are you coming or not?'' Erza asked as she turned around and looked at Kamina.

''You go!'' Kamina shouted back at her with disgust, that she would leave someone behind because they would slow them down.

Erza did exactly as he said as she started walking away with Touka following pursuit.

''And what about you? You're the one who hurt him and now you're going to leave like your all mighty and stuff!'' Kamina said pointing towards Touka.

''Forget it let's go, ignore him.'' Erza told Touka as they were walking.

''How bout if someone injured you after you helped them and walked away, huh bitch!" Kamina said to Touka as he walked over to the now unconscious Deku and put an arm around him hoisting him up on his back.

Touka stopped for a second before Erza grabbed her hand.

''Forget it I said…. Everyone is going to die anyways.'' She said softly to Touka to make sure she knew that she wasn't cold hearted, just doing what she thought was right.

''I HOPE YOU DIE!'' Kamina shouted at Touka as she turned around heading towards the sea side to help him out.

''What am I supposed to do huh, tell me.'' Touka retorted pushing Erza's arm away with her other hand and looking at Kamina's back.

''Never leave someone behind, now either your taking us along or leaving us, choose Touka.'' Kamina said looking at her through his glasses

''I-I….'' She became quiet all of a sudden before in a low voice she told her answer.

''Come along…''

''What? I can't hear you.'' Kamina said as he cleared his left ear with his pinky and fully turned around to face her.

''COME ALONG I SAID!'' Touka screamed as she started walking once more catching up with Erza who smiled slightly with Kamina running to catch up with them. ''Hey wait up!''

 _In the middle of the sea_

He couldn't stop vomiting and hanging over the side of the row boat as it dragged him along the sea.

 **UGHHH.** This was the umpteenth time he had barfed into the blue sea as the colour slightly changed at the place he did it. Why did he of all people have to be teleported in the middle of a boat.

Natsu had enough, he decided the best course of action was to torture himself and try to get to the island around 100 meters away from him, after all, land seemed pretty far away and he didn't want to be stuck on this god forsaken boat for any longer.

He hanged himself over the end of the boat opposite of the island and proceeded with his plan. He put his hands around his mouth and shouted out

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!** Endless hot flames spewed from his mouth as he was propelled forward towards the island and in no time he hit surface. As soon as he was done using his magic he barfed one last time. He slowly got off the boat and immediately felt a hundred times better as he looked at the tropical island which couldn't be bigger than a kilometer in length.

He decided to look around in hopes of finding another human being besides himself as he walked around until he heard a sound a few meters ahead, something that sounded like birds chirping. He ran towards the source of the noise only to find a guy with jet black hair and his hand filled with lightning.

''Who are you?'' the teen asked Natsu who replied naturally.

''I'm Natsu Dragneel, who are you?'' Natsu asked the teen.

The teen closed his right before opening it again as it swirled and formed red and black crosses.

''I am Sasuke Uchiha, and your next opponent.'' Sasuke said as his Susanoo blazed to life and spread its purple wings. _''After I kill him, I will be closer to becoming god and ruling forever!''_

''I don't know what this is all about, but I'm always ready for a challenge.'' Natsu smiled as he rushed towards Sasuke's armor and punched it to no avail.

Sasuke smirked and swung his sword towards his feet sideways only for Natsu to jump over it which he expected as he swung his second sword towards him as well not expecting Natsu to become flat in midair dodging both of the attacks.

Sasuke decided to use a different approach he released his armor as he rushed towards Natsu and raised his foot for a kick.

Natsu wasn't prepared for this type of speed and realized that his opponent was faster, way faster than him as he was kicked in the chest and blasted backwards, he skidded against the ground for a while until he got up and saw Sasuke coming again.

Sasuke tried to punch Natsu with his left hand only to be blocked by Natsu's left hand which he extended from the other side and twisted, Sasuke was flipped around only to land on his feet again and turned around to build momentum for a kick as he aimed it towards Natsu's head.

Natsu ducked his kick and went for an uppercut only for Sasuke to take a step back and go for a left foot straight kick. Natsu was expecting this as he grabbed his foot using his left hand and pushed it upwards to make him fall. Sasuke was no slower than him as he used that as an opportunity to do a backflip and take out his sword and swing it down on top of Natsu's head while in midair. Natsu side stepped and went for a roundhouse kick successfully hitting Sasuke in the side and sending him sprawling into a coconut tree as one landed on Sasuke's head.

Natsu slowly walked up to him and decided to break the ice.

''How about no holding back?'' Natsu said as he cracked his fingers with his hands and smirked.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked back.

''Don't come back after you die!'' he said as he rushed towards him and swung his sword at his stomach sideways. Natsu jumped over it and tried to kick him in the face but Sasuke had predicted that and side stepped just like Natsu and set his hand on lightning.

 **CHIDORI!** Sasuke shoved his hand towards Natsu's stomach but Natsu had other plans. **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!** Both of their hand collided and they got into a power struggle seeing who was stronger before Natsu swung his other hand ablaze at him towards his chest but Sasuke blocked it with his sword. They stood there pushing each other back and forth for a few seconds before Sasuke jumped back and threw his sword at Natsu and started performing hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** He shot it towards Natsu before throwing shurikens above him so he couldn't escape. Natsu Dodged his sword grabbing it in the process and was about to jump out of the fireballs way before Sasuke activated his rinnegan. And teleported behind Natsu grabbing him and his sword. Natsu tried moving out of the way but couldn't due to Sasuke's grip. Sasuke then looked up at his shurikens passing by and teleported to them avoiding the fireball with his sword in hand.

Natsu ate the fire up which Sasuke watched in surprise before he got back to task and activated chidori as he aimed his sword at Natsu's head and fell straight upon him. Natsu did a cartwheel backwards and proceeded to use his next power. **Fire Dragon's Flame elbow!** He launched himself towards Sasuke who aimed his Chidori at Natsu's upcoming hand only for Natsu to duck and punch Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke went flying towards a tree but this time it didn't hold him as it broke and he landed on the ground coughing out some blood.

''I thought we weren't going to hold back!'' Natsu shouted out at him disrespected.

''You'll regret this.'' Sasuke retorted smiling at him evilly as he wiped the blood from his mouth and decided to pick it up a notch. He activated the seals on his hands as he started throwing weapons at Natsu who easily dodged them and jumped up into the air. Sasuke threw a windmill shuriken at him which Natsu effortlessly grabbed and threw it back, Sasuke jumped backwards until he saw the wave of flames coming at him from Natsu's mouth. he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it and proceeded to run around Natsu as he controlled the flames from above, a few seconds to slow to hit the ninja.

Sasuke dis activated his mangekyo sharingan and proceeded to using the 3 tomoe sharingan which allowed him to see his opponents moves a few seconds earlier as long as he was looking at them. He threw a bunch of kunai around the ground at random intervals and rushed at Natsu as soon as his flames ended and he landed on the ground.

Natsu aimed for an uppercut but Sasuke saw that coming and swept him off his feet with a low kick and kicked him upwards. Natsu decided to try and finish him in one go as he was being blasted upwards, he swept his arms at him in a circular motion as flames went rushing towards him. **Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade!** Sasuke saw that there was no way he could dodge such an attack as the flames hit him head on and there was a giant explosion followed by smoke. Natsu was free falling until he saw the purple armor once again swing its 2 swords towards him out of the smoke, which hit him full force this time smacking him to the ground because he wasn't expecting it.

Sasuke stood inside the armor as his clothes were scorched and his Susanoo seemed a little bit weaker than before, with some slight cracks. Natsu slowly got up as Sasuke swung his sword again only for Natsu to dodge it this time since he wasn't caught in surprise, jumping over the 2 blades. Natsu rushed up towards Sasuke planning his hit, the one that will destroy his armor, Sasuke took out the crossbow of his Susanoo and shot it towards Natsu who slid underneath it as his fists turned to flames.

 **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!** Natsu rushed at the armor and started repeatedly punching it causing explosion after explosion after explosion as the Susanoo started cracking and breaking. Natsu went for the last punch which destroyed his whole armor as the pieces flew in all directions before disappearing and Sasuke was sent back flying.

They were both bleeding as Sasuke picked himself off the ground and locked eyes with Natsu and started laughing. ''You can eat flames eh? How bout this!'' **Amaterasu!** Sasuke's sharingan eye bled as the black flames started to fall upon Natsu without any stop, Natsu was burning suddenly and was in immense pain, deciding that eating the flames would be his best choice at them.

Natsu was now panting and heaving, he couldn't control it, he was burning from inside out!

''AAAAHHHH!'' Natsu screamed as the black flames started to eat him from the inside and Sasuke deactivated his ability due to the strain yet Natsu kept screaming and rolling and rolling. Sasuke watched in amazement for a few minutes as he slowly walked over and had his sword ready to put him out of his misery.

''Any last words?'' Sasuke asked. Him as his sword hovered above Natsu's eyes.

Natsu's hands suddenly set aflame, but the flames were black as he closed them together causing an explosion. Sasuke didn't expect this and was in shock, getting hit by almost the full force of the ability being a split second too late to react. Natsu slowly got up and started weakly laughing.

 **Amaterasu: Brilliant Flames!** ''Yeah, that sounds right.'' Natsu said to himself as Sasuke was set ablaze by the black flames and used his sharingan to dispel them and looked at him in disbelief.

Natsu pointed at Sasuke and was suddenly serious about this fight as his eyes slightly slanted and he lowered his head a bit.

''Are you ready? Cause the pain you gave me has made me stronger, now I shall deliver it back to you tenfold!'' Natsu said as he punched his fist causing a mini black explosion afterwards.

Sasuke laughed and looked at him, both of them were scorched badly.

''Yeah, yeah, let's go.'' Sasuke mocked him.

They both rushed at each other ready to see how strong they could exactly get in this fight!

 _To be continued_

So guys and girls, tell me how you liked this chapter, what you didn't like and any mistakes or stuff you don't like about my writing, and without further ado see you next time on dragon ball z…. joke.


End file.
